CHERISH
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Aku hanya bisa terus menyesal. Sampai hari ini.../ Shikamaru datang. Temari tewas. Dan aku masih mencintai Shikamaru./ "Cukup. Biar rasa pahit dari cokelat itu menjadi yang terakhir."/ ShikaIno for SIVE 2012. Bitter-sweet. Mind to r&R? :3


Embusan napas yang keluar dari sela mulutku terlihat begitu putih. Dinginnya cuaca di bulan Februari ini menjadi penyebab fenomena. Salju memang tidak sedang turun meski jalanan sebagian besar masih tertutup hamparan putih. Namun, temperatur yang memang menunjukkan angka di bawah rata-rata tetap memaksaku untuk melupakan pakaian minim dan berkutat dengan baju yang cukup tebal—bahkan sarung tangan dan syal.

Hari ini, sebagaimana tanggal 13 Februari di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, akan kulewati dengan memusatkan perhatian pada setumpuk pekerjaan di rumah sakit. Tidak ada kata menyibukkan diri di dapur untuk membuat cokelat, sebagaimana kebanyakan perempuan seharusnya. Dan kalau ditanya, kenapa perempuan kebanyakan akan menyibukkan diri untuk membuat suatu cokelat yang sempurna, jawabannya adalah karena besok merupakan hari Valentine. Sesuai tradisi, di hari Valentine, biasanya para perempuan akan membagi-bagikan cokelat kepada para lelaki—entah sebagai tanda terima kasih ataupun sebagai ungkapan cinta.

Namun, jangankan pemuda yang kusukai, saat ini, aku bahkan tidak sedang berada di dekat sahabat-sahabatku. Ya, aku tidak sedang berada di Konoha_gakure_. Saat ini, aku berada di Kusa_gakure_—sebuah desa yang berada cukup jauh dari Konoha_gakure_. Dan karena desa ini adalah desa yang terbilang kecil, _shinobi-shinobi_ di desa ini pun tidak terlalu banyak. Apalagi untuk _medic-nin_. Minim.

Desa inilah yang kemudian meminta pada _Hokage_ untuk dipinjamkan satu-dua orang _medic-nin_ dari Konoha untuk melatih beberapa _shinobi_ mereka. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, aku langsung mengajukan diri untuk tugas tersebut.

Bagiku saat itu, tidak masalah jika aku harus berada jauh dari Konoha. Semakin jauh, akan semakin baik. Dan begitu tersadar, aku sudah dua tahun lamanya berada di desa ini—dengan hanya sedikit informasi yang kuterima dari Konoha_gakure_. Oh, ya, aku memang sedikit menyeleksi informasi yang masuk. Jika bukan dari _Hokage_ atau ayahku, aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya selama berhari-hari.

Dan … mengapa aku melakukan ini? Tentu ada alasan kuat di balik semuanya.

Alasan itu adalah….

* * *

><p><strong>CHERISH<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**

**Warning: Probably rush and a bit OOC**

**ShikaIno fanfic for SIVE 2012—bitter-sweet.**

**If you love ShikaIno, please join:**

**ShikaIno FB Group (Purple Haze), twitter phazesanctuary, fansite : www. phaze-ina. co. nr (without the space)**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru.<p>

Seorang pemuda dari klan Nara. Teman mainku sejak kecil yang juga teman satu timku sejak ujian _Chuunin_ beberapa tahun silam. Pemuda yang selalu menggumamkan kata '_mendokuse'_ ini sekilas terlihat bagaikan pemalas yang sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan pada awalnya. Namun, waktu yang bergulir telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Dan kejeniusannya membuat semua jadi tampak mudah.

Andai kejeniusannya bisa sedikit ia berikan padaku, mungkin aku tidak akan berlaku bodoh dengan membiarkan diriku sendiri jatuh pada kubangan penyesalan. Konyol memang, padahal aku tidak sebodoh itu dalam hal akademis. Kurasa, aku juga tidak sebodoh dan setumpul itu untuk menganalisis perasaan orang. Tapi, begitu permasalahan bergeser menjadi permasalahanku sendiri, aku akan langsung merasa bahwa aku bukan lagi diriku.

Karena itulah, semua menjadi kacau. _Benar-benar kacau_.

Sesaat aku melirik tumpukan kertas di tanganku—laporan medis beberapa pasien. Setelah membiarkan pikiranku tenggelam dalam kelam bayang-bayang masa lalu, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Memang, setiap bulan ini datang, perasaanku jadi tidak menentu. Tidak nyaman dan sesak. Padahal sudah lama sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Semenjak keduanya bersatu tepat satu hari setelah tanggal hari ini.

Empat belas Februari.

Tidak lagi menjadi hari yang kutunggu.

Menghela napas, aku merapikan kertas-kertas itu dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan bagian bawahnya ke meja. Setelah itu, aku membiarkannya terletak begitu saja di atas tumpukan kertas lainnya. Kulirik jam kecil yang bergeming di atas meja yang sama dengan tumpukan kertas tersebut.

Sudah waktunya makan siang. _Hm_, waktu memang begitu cepat berputar. Kurasakan pula perutku yang sedikit bergejolak meminta diisi. Pekerjaan hari ini masih bisa menunggu. Dan syukurlah, tidak ada pasien gawat darurat hari ini. Yah, biar bagaimanapun, sebenarnya rumah sakit di desa ini cukup sepi. Dan bahkan, waktu luang terkadang jauh lebih banyak dibanding waktu bekerja.

Setelah berpamitan pada seorang rekan sembari menyambar syal ungu kesayanganku, aku pun beranjak dari ruang kerja di rumah sakit tersebut dan melenggang ke arah kantin. Tapi baru separuh perjalanan, aku merasa tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan makan di kantin hari itu. Berbalik arah, aku pun bertekad untuk menemukan tempat makan yang lain. Hitung-hitung ganti suasana.

Kueratkan syal yang tersampir di sekitar leherku. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, angin dingin yang berembus membuat tubuhku lebih menggigil—rasanya begitu menusuk tulang. Kedua tanganku pun terasa beku sekejap mata. Sesaat, pikiranku mengeluh, _coba aku membawa sarung tangan. _Bukannya aku benar-benar tidak membawa, faktanya, sepasang sarung tangan itu kutinggalkan di meja kerjaku. Dan aku terlalu malas kembali ke sana hanya sekadar untuk mengambilnya.

Sambil merutuk, aku pun berjalan. Sejujurnya, aku ingin bergerak lebih cepat, tapi entah kenapa, aku malah melambatkan tiap langkahku. Kurasa aku menikmati saat-saat di mana kakiku menginjak salju empuk yang melapisi jalan. Terkadang, aku bahkan bisa mendengar melodi dari bunyi _'plop'_ yang terdengar tiap kali aku melangkah.

Aku akhirnya benar-benar memilih berhenti. Kutengadahkan kepalaku memandang langit. Biru. Biru sekali. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar cerah. Dan dinginnya udara membuat langit jadi terlihat begitu bersih.

_Ah, dia pasti suka langit yang seperti ini_, batinku mendadak bersuara. _Tapi, sayang, di cuaca begini, dia tidak akan bisa bersantai sembari tiduran hanya untuk melihat langit. Tentu saja, kecuali dia mau kena radang dingin!_

Aku terkekeh pelan saat benakku kembali mengantarkanku pada bayang-bayangnya. Tidak bisa kupingkiri, di balik pahitnya hal yang sudah kurasakan karena berurusan dengannya, banyak pula kenangan manis yang tidak bisa kuhilangkan begitu saja dari ingatan.

_Beginikah rasanya mencintai orang setulus hati?_

Andai aku menyadari hal ini lebih cepat. Aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Aku akan ada di sampingnya. Lalu, saat ia pergi untuk keperluan misi, aku akan mencuri-curi waktu untuk bekerja di dapur, menyiapkan sebuah cokelat spesial. Aku tahu dia tidak akan menolak karena dia tidak membenci cokelat. Tapi mungkin aku bisa mengerjainya sedikit dengan memberikan telur rebus yang tidak disukainya sebelum aku benar-benar memberikan cokelat.

Khayalan yang manis, bukan?

Dan saking manisnya, aku kini seakan berkhayal kalau Shikamaru benar-benar ada di sini. Berdiri berhadapan denganku, memandangku seakan ada keterkejutan yang bercampur dengan rindu. Aku sudah akan tersenyum andai aku tidak mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ino?"

_Kami-sama—_

"_Hisashiburi_."

—dia nyata!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi likuid bening berwarna kehijauan hingga timbul riak-riak di dalamnya, pikiranku terus melayang dalam keheningan. Sesekali mataku mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda dengan model rambut yang tidak juga berubah—tetap saja menyerupai nanas. Ia masih memandang ke arah bawah, tampak enggan menatapku. Kedua tangannya sendiri memegang sisi-sisi gelas dengan cukup erat, seakan dia hendak mencari kehangatan dari _ocha_ yang ada di dalamnya.

Suasana di sekitar tempat kami singgah terasa sangat, sangat sepi. Padahal ini masih siang—bagian waktu di mana semua orang seharusnya masih sibuk beraktivitas. Tapi, pilihan tempat makan kami ini terasa mematahkan semua teori bahwa saat siang, suasana ramai akan lebih mendominasi.

_Tsk_. Aku tidak suka suasana hening di saat seperti ini!

"Ng…." Tanpa diduga, kata berupa gumaman itu mendadak meluncur bersamaan dari mulut kami.

"Oh? Apa?" tanyaku akhirnya, sedikit senang karena ternyata dia juga punya inisiatif untuk memecah keheningan ini.

"… Kau duluan," jawabnya kemudian sebelum ia menyeruput _ocha_-nya.

Aku berdecak kecil. "Baik. Langsung saja," ujarku sembari mati-matian menekan perasaan tidak nyaman, juga gelisah yang entah sejak kapan berubah jadi gemuruh di dadaku, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Shikamaru—si pemuda di hadapanku ini—menjauhkan gelas _ocha_ dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian menyeka ujung bibirnya dengan telunjuk yang ditekuk sebelum ia membiarkan gelas yang terbuat dari tembikar itu berdiri nyaman di atas meja.

"_Shirane_," jawabnya singkat dan oh—sangat tidak bertanggung jawab!

"Hah?"

"Aku_ tidak tahu_ kenapa aku bisa ada di sini," imbuhnya dengan mata yang tampak … sendu? Aku masih memilih diam, hingga Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan, "Kurasa, aku hanya ingin…."

"Hanya ingin…?" tanyaku begitu Shikamaru selesai berbicara.

"Ya."

"Tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Tidak."

Sungguh, jawabannya membuatku merasa sedikit kecewa. Aku memang tidak bisa berharap banyak, bukan? Dan pikiran seperti 'Mungkin Shikamaru datang untuk menemuiku' benar-benar harus kutepis sejauh mungkin. Menyedihkan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Pun, tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan selain, "Oh."

Sekarang kembali hening. Aku menenggak _ocha_-ku dengan perasaan sedikit frustrasi. Rasanya aku benar-benar harus segera beranjak, menemukan tempat makan lain yang jauh dari jangkauan Shikamaru.

Tapi apa itu mungkin?

"Kau…," ujar Shikamaru akhirnya, "kenapa kau sulit sekali dihubungi?"

Setelah cairan hangat _ocha_ melewati kerongkonganku, aku pun langsung membiarkan _aquamarine_-ku beradu pandang dengan bola matanya yang kecil. Kesedihan itu masih ada di sana. Aku yakin. Tapi … kenapa?

Tidakkah hubungannya dengan gadis itu berjalan baik? Tidakkah hubungannya dengan Temari … memberinya kebahagiaan?

Memutuskan untuk membuang sementara segala pikiran yang menggerogoti benakku, aku pun memilih menjawab, "Aku sibuk, Shika." Kububuhkan sebuah senyum sebagai pelengkap. "Ada apa memang? Ada hal penting yang ingin kausampaikan padaku?"

"Hn," jawab Shikamaru sebelum ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di jalan yang lengang. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat hilir mudik. Salju putihlah yang berkuasa di tiap sudut jalan—bahkan pepohonan pun sebagian masih tertutup oleh substansi dingin tersebut.

"Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan, Ino," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sementara aku kini sudah kembali menatap wajahnya. Lelah dan kuyu tertangkap dari gurat ekspresinya, melengkapi sendu di sela sorot matanya. "Banyak."

Aku mengerjap—berusaha menelaah apa yang sebenarnya hendak ia sampaikan. Shikamaru memang selalu terlihat malas, tapi kali ini, ia terlihat jauh lebih parah. _Kami-sama_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam jangka waktu dua tahun semenjak kami berpisah—semenjak _aku_ memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya?

"Jangan bilang, kau dan Temari … berpisah?" Aku menambahkan tawa kecil saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. Sejujurnya, aku ingin membuat semua ini tampak seperti lelucon.

Tapi … senyum sinis yang kemudian tersimpul di wajah Shikamaru membuatku menelan ludah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak membaca surat dariku, eh?"

"A-ah?" Aku menyelipkan sebagian poni panjang yang menutupi mata kananku ke belakang telinga. "_Gomen na_. Aku—"

"Sibuk? Sesibuk apa kau sampai tidak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk membaca surat yang bahkan tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sampai lima menit?"

"Shika—"

"Kau menghindariku, Ino." Mata kecokelatan Shikamaru kini balas menelitiku. Aku bergeming di tempat—bagaikan tersihir oleh tatapannya yang begitu tajam dan menusuk. Semakin gelisah, aku pun memainkan jari-jariku untuk menelusuri gelas berwarna cokelat keabuan yang tinggal menyisakan sedikit isi.

"Aku … punya alasan."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Begitu? Jadi, apa alasannya?"

Yang benar saja? Kenapa semua jadi mengalir ke arah sini? Kenapa dia membuatnya jadi semakin … sulit? Walaupun aku sedikitnya bisa menerka kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam hubungannya dengan Temari, tapi kalau ditanya langsung mengenai alasanku pergi, aku….

Kurasa Shikamaru menangkap gelagat keengganan dariku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan dibanding memilih untuk menungguku menjawab, pemuda Nara itu kembali membuka suatu pernyataan.

"Temari tewas."

_DEG!_

"Dalam misi di Kumo_gakure _ sekitar enam bulan yang lalu."

Apa? Apa katanya tadi?

Temari tewas? Dan … sudah enam bulan berlalu?

_Enam bulan_!

Yang benar saja!

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" sergahku. Rasanya aku tidak percaya. Temari? Temari dari Suna itu? Tewas? "Temari tidak mungkin…." Tercekat. Aku menghentikan kata-kataku.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Ini dunia _shinobi_, Ino."

"Tapi dia wanita kuat, Shika!" bantahku dengan tangan yang mulai bergetar. "Dia…."

_Kami-sama_! Apa yang harus kuucapkan? Sungguh, semuanya membuatku bingung.

Shikamaru datang. Temari tewas. Dan aku _masih_ mencintai Shikamaru.

Tiga fakta ini membuat benakku terasa penuh dalam sekejap. Haruskah aku senang? Tapi aku _tidak_ senang! Haruskah aku bersedih? Tapi rasanya aku _enggan_ menangis. Seperti kata Shikamaru, inilah dunia _shinobi_. Dunia yang berat dan riskan. Dunia yang penuh bahaya. Tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi saat seseorang menjalani misi. Semua serba tidak pasti.

"Temari wanita kuat. Ya," jawab Shikamaru sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Lelah kembali terlihat. "Tapi lawannya jauh lebih kuat."

"Shi—"

"Dan aku hanyalah laki-laki lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya."

Jantungku seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum saat melihat ekspresi penyesalan di wajah Shikamaru. Tentu, penyesalan yang dirasakan Shikamaru akan lebih mendalam dibandingkan penyesalanku. Penyesalanku hanyalah karena aku tidak bisa menungkapkan perasaan ini lebih cepat dan pada akhirnya aku pun memilih melarikan diri (yang kurasa cukup membantu meski tidak sampai menyelesaikan masalah).

Sementara Shikamaru…?

Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan sosok yang berarti baginya. Dan dia pun tidak bisa melarikan diri untuk memperkecil rasa bersalahnya.

Pahit—sangat pahit.

"Shi-Shikamaru. Maaf. Aku…."

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Bukan salahmu."

_Tapi aku menghindarimu sampai aku tidak tahu berita sepenting ini! _benakku meraung. Kami-sama_! _Walaupun aku sudah patah hati karena Shikamaru, tapi tidak seharusnya aku mengabaikannya! Kami seharusnya tetap sahabat, tapi …_ sahabat macam apa aku ini? Sahabat macam apa yang tidak ada saat di sahabatnya sedang bersedih dan membutuhkan penghiburan?_

Meski benakku semakin berisik dengan segala kesalahan yang menyudutkan diriku sendiri, nyatanya tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang dapat lolos keluar dari mulutku.

Menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan.

_Ini sangat menyedihkan._

"Ino?" Suara Shikamaru mendadak terdengar begitu samar. "Ino? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara derit kursi yang digeser menjadi hal yang kemudian tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Lalu berikutnya, sentuhan di pundak membuat mataku yang semula tertutup kembali terbuka. Oh—wajahku pasti sangat jelek saat ini! Namun, siapa yang peduli? Sesak di dadaku berhasil membuat pikiranku teralih dari segala tetek-bengek penampilan, kembali pada kenyataan tak terelakkan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Dari posisi dudukku, aku hanya bisa menengadah untuk memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang kabur karena air mata. Sebelumnya kukatakan kalau aku enggan menangis, tapi entah kenapa aku malah membiarkan air mata ini jatuh deras membasahi pipi.

"Shi-Shika…."

Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sebelahku, menatapku bingung. Sedetik, dua detik, sebelum ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedekat itu dengan Temari sampai-sampai kau bisa menangis seperti ini."

"_Baka_! Aku menangis karena kau, tahu!"

Shikamaru terlonjak. Ekspresinya menyuarakan kebingungannya. Dan aku pun langsung menggigit bibir bawahku.

_Pintar, Ino! Kau malah menyalahkan Shikamaru!_

"Bu-bukan," ralatku sambil menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai surut, "aku menangis karena kebodohanku sendiri."

Shikamaru memilih diam di tempatnya. Sebelah tangannya yang semula menyentuh bahuku kini sudah ia tarik kembali. Dengan tak acuh, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam celana panjang hitam yang membalut kedua kakinya.

"Aku menghindarimu," mulaiku lagi, "hingga aku tidak tahu saat kau mengalami … kehilangan. Aku tidak ada saat kau sedang berduka. Aku … aku terlalu sibuk dengan penyesalanku sendiri."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi tampaknya, mulutku belum akan berhenti.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gagal menjadi seorang … sahabat."

"Ino—"

"Tidak. Bahkan lebih awal dari itu. Aku … aku tidak bisa mendoakan kebahagiaanmu saat kau memilih Temari." Aku menunduk. "Aku _memang_ sahabat yang buruk."

Rasanya mataku kembali memanas. Luapan air mata kembali tidak bisa kubendung. Tapi kali ini, tanganku bereaksi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kuhapus cepat-cepat air mata yang kembali tidak kooperatif ini.

Tapi …

… sesuatu terasa menghentikan gerak tanganku.

Tangan.

Tangan Shikamaru sudah menggenggam tanganku di bagian pergelangan. Menariknya dari usaha untuk menghapus tiap bulir yang berjatuhan. Membuat kepalaku kembali menengadah secara spontan.

"Kenapa…?" katanya perlahan. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mendoakan kebahagiaanku dengan Temari? Kenapa kau … sampai menghindariku?"

Hening. Lagi.

Tangannya masih menahan tanganku. Sesaat, aku merasa suatu getaran yang merambat ke pergelangan tanganku. Tapi selanjutnya, getaran itu menghilang, digantikan sebuah pegangan yang lebih mantap dan erat—membuatku sedikit meringis.

Aku menelan ludah. Bisakah aku mengatakan alasanku sekarang? Tidakkah ini terlalu beresiko? Lebih dari itu … pantaskah?

.

.

.

Tapi, sampai kapan aku mau terus menyembunyikannya? Mungkin aku tidak sopan pada Temari, tapi Shikamaru juga tidak harus terus bersedih, 'kan? Shikamaru berhak mendapatkan kembali kebahagiannya. Dan aku … aku pun berhak meraih kebahagiaanku!

Setelah semua penyesalan yang kurasakan, aku tidak mau menyesal lagi. Dan kalau aku bisa menghapus ekspresi sedih dari wajah Shikamaru, meski hanya sedikit, kurasa aku bisa menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai pertanda bahwa aku layak berada di sampingnya. Dengan begitu, kurasa Temari pun tidak akan protes. Lalu, ia akan memberikan senyuman dari atas sana.

Merasa jauh lebih yakin, aku menggeleng sembari menarik tanganku dari genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku kini berdiri dari kursi, menghilangkan kembali jarak yang semula begitu terbentang di antara kedua pasang mata kami.

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawabku tenang dan sedikit … angkuh. "Tidak. Tidak sekarang."

Kedua alisnya mengernyit. Sekali ini aku menebaknya sebagai ekspresi ketidaksukaan.

"Sampai kapan kau di sini?" Memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkan apa pun yang mungkin ia pikirkan, aku malah bertanya lagi sembari mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa keping _ryou_ untuk membayar _ocha_ yang sudah kuhabiskan. Sebenarnya, acara makan siang kali ini tidak berjalan sesuai bayanganku. Tidak ada satu makanan pun yang kusentuh. Dan sejujurnya, aku lapar—sangat. Tapi sebersit ide membuatku ingin segera beranjak pergi dari sini. Melapor ke rumah sakit dan pulang lebih awal.

Mendengar pertanyaanku tadi, Shikamaru mendadak menggaruk tengkuknya. "Entahlah. Mungkin besok. Atau lusa. Atau mungkin minggu depan. Aku tidak tahu." Shikamaru sudah hendak kembali berbicara, tapi aku mendahuluinya.

"Bisakah aku menemuimu lagi besok?"

"Ap—"

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu," ujarku sambil kembali mengeratkan syal yang sudah kembali mengelilingiku leherku setelah sebelumnya syal itu tergeletak begitu saja di sandaran kursi. "Anggap saja, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku. Karena sudah menghindarimu selama ini."

"Hah?" Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam. "Apa yang mau kauberikan padaku?"

"Kau akan tahu besok," jawabku cepat. Oh, ya. Aku memang harus bergegas. Aku harus ke toko, membeli segenap bahan yang kubutuhkan dan kembali ke apartemenku untuk mengolah tiap bahannya.

"Ino, tunggu! _Tsk! Mendokuse!"_

"Jam sebelas, besok, di sini. _Ne_, Shikamaru?" ujarku yang sudah membentangkan jarak di antara kami. Ah, sebagai _shinobi_, gerak cepat seperti ini bukan hal yang sulit memang. "Jangan terlambat."

Mengabaikan semua keluhan Shikamaru dan pengulangan kata _'mendokuse'-_nya_,_ aku langsung berlari cepat. Dalam benakku, hanya _benda_ itulah yang terus-menerus terngiang.

_Dark chocolate_.

Aku ingin membuatnya.

Aku ingin membuatnya sepenuh hati dan kemudian membiarkannya mencicipi. Aku tidak suka _dark chocolate_ sebenarnya. Tapi untuk kali ini, pengecualian.

Aku bermaksud menuntaskan semua kepahitan yang sudah kami alami, sampai di sini. Cukup, biar rasa pahit dari cokelat itu menjadi yang terakhir. Pahit bagiku, pahit baginya, semua akan melebur dalam adonan _dark chocolate_ terakhir yang akan kuberikan padanya esok. Untuk tahun depan, kubayangkan bahwa cokelat manislah yang kemudian memenuhi rongga mulut kami berdua.

Lalu, perasaan yang selama ini tersimpan, akan menguar bersamaan dengan aroma manis yang mengudara.

Dan mulai saat itu, akan kupastikan bahwa setiap tanggal 13 Februari, dapur akan menjadi tempat kerjaku yang terutama.

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>Sedikit glosarium:<p>

1. Hisashiburi : Lama tidak berjumpa.

2. Shirane (shiranai) : Tidak tahu.

Yah, akhirnya jadi juga fic untuk SIVE ini. Agak rush dengan ending gantung, ya? Duh, aku juga bingung kenapa jadi begini. Tapi, tapi, pengerjaan ini gak butuh waktu lama, lho? Dan entah kenapa, aku seneng-seneng aja waktu bikinnya. Apalagi sambil ngedengerin lagu Because of You-nya After School dan Your Heaven-nya Yui. Ehehehe~

Tapi, maaf yah buat para Temari FC, dia udah numpang nama, dibuat tewas pula. No offense, semua semata-mata demi plot ._.v

Seperti yang udah saya tulis berulang kali, fic ini untuk SIVE—ShikaIno Valentine Event 2012. Tema yang saya ambil; bitter-sweet. Pahit-manis. Di tengah. Dan soal judul sendiri, gak tahu, tapi saya suka aja judulnya. Mwahahaha~ XDDD

Saya tahu, sih, fanfic yang ini kayaknya cukup banyak kekurangan. Tapi yang jelas, semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Well, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**

****PS: Sedikit di-EDIT (penambahan glosarium di A/N akhir), atas saran Annayuki. Thanks, Dear :"D


End file.
